


South Park Is Pure Now

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Making the town a better place, Redemption, Role Models, Safe for children, Wholesome parenting, good parenting, well-behaved children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The parents of South Park learn a special lesson.





	South Park Is Pure Now

One day every grownup in South Park came to their senses and started being better parents and authority figures to the kids. That made the kids grow up better and stop doing crazy shit, even Cartman, who became a Good Boy and a model citizen who didn't try to exterminate the Jews and steal people's money. Because a crapsack comedy show for adults should set a good example for small children. Don't you dare call me out on being wrong either, I'm a minor and I'll tell my mommy on you!


End file.
